Hermes
"I love you, Charlotte Wilson, daughter of Poseidon and Goddess of Will and Determination, more than I should have. I love you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more." - ''Hermes to Charlotte. Hermes (Ερμής in Ancient Greek ) is the Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, and mail deliverers. His Roman counterpart is Mercury. He is the father of Will Hanson , Castellan Luke Castellan, Rodriguez Chris Rodriguez, and the Stoll Brothers. His symbol is the caduceus. He is married to Charlotte and has two children: William and Charmes. '' A Walk to Manhattan Hermes was first seen by Charlotte jogging on the Long Island beach late at night on his mortal form (late 20's with salt-and-pepper hair, blue eyes, New York City Marathon T-Shirt and nylon running shorts). At that time, he was busy talking to Ares, who was asking him to deliver a highly dangerous weapon to one of his sons in the military in Asia. While talking to him, he caught a glimpse of a girl with ultra black hair that he said 'perfectly camouflaged her on the darkness surrounding her'. He wondered what she was doing, walking at the streets late at night. He ignored it and proceeded to deliver the highly dangerous weapon. He was back again at the beach and he closed his phone for some peace time. He leaned against a big rock and was about to dozed off when he heard someone running. Eight pairs of hooves were running after that someone. He stood up and ran, curious to know who and what it was. He then saw a quite chubby girl, lying on the sand, who was hardly breathing. The girl got bitten on her left leg and it was bleeding. He looked on the left and saw eight hellhounds coming. He now knew what was happening. He then approached the girl and realized that she was the girl he saw earlier while talking to Ares. He also recognize her as one of the Egyptian magicians and a blood of the pharaoh. He then got her wrist and checked for her pulse. He recognized demigod blood pumping in her veins. She was still alive and will die soon if he won't do something. The girl then suddenly opened her eyes and a pair of dark brown eyes stared at him. He saw his reflection and was surprised to see his godly form (curly black hair, brown eyes and fair skin) not his mortal one. He got surprised and took note to ask Thoth , the Egyptian god of wisdom about it. The girl suddenly croaked for help and Hermes could tell she was slipping between consciousness. Hermes then decided to help her and with one swift of his hand, the eight hellhounds instantly turned to dust. When he returned his attention to the injured girl, she was already unconscious and he applied first aid. He then studied her and concluded she was like Aurora, the sleeping beauty princess who slept for a hundred years. He then carried her bridal style and returned her back to the mansion where other Egyptian magicians were staying. That was the first encounter of Charlotte and Hermes. Their next encounter was many months after Charlotte got banished out of the mansion for breaking the Ancient Law of not going to Manhattan. Hermes was at a local book store in their place, looking for a specific book. He just recently heard from Athena. the goddess of wisdom, that there was a published book about him and his lovers from the past centuries. Hermes was determined to find it - to destroy it forever. No one, as in NO ONE ''should be able to read it! His past love lives were a secret. Athena also told him it can only be found in the local book store in Pampanga, Philippines, hometown of Charlotte. Hermes remembered Athena's further instructions to read a specific book first before it'll appear. Hermes then got that specific book and pretended to be reading when he felt a familiar presence. It was that girl's presence, Charlotte. He looked sideways and saw her at the end of the shelves, looking like she had seen a ghost. Hermes smiled at her and reassured her it was him. They talked but after a few seconds got attacked by Scythian dracanaes. Hermes fought them as he gave Charlotte the signal to escape. When she was gone, he snapped his fingers and every monster around him turned to dust. He then went back to the shelf and saw that the book was missing. It should be there somewhere. But before he could find it, alarms started to blare. He then snapped again and disappeared. The next encounter was when Charlotted just got back from the sea after three days. Hermes was there to deliver a message to Charlotte. He gave her some glimpses Apollo told him through visions, to help make her understand how much danger she was in. They finally had a proper conversation and had bet. Before he go, he kissed Charlotte on the cheek and disappeared. Their last encounter in this story was when Charlotte was slipping between consciousness after defeating temporarily the mastermind. Before Charlotte could close her eyes and welcome death, Hermes appeared in front of her in a blinding white light. He talked to her and sighed. He continued talking to her as he sighed again. Hermes then gave Charlotte his red mobile phone (which was also his caduceus) and was crying silently. He hated to see the girl he cared for in the brink of death and he'll surely miss his caduceus. He told her not to forget to feed them rats. Hermes knew she might not remember him again (thanks to Apollo who joked him that Charlotte will have an amnesia and forget him) and just to be sure, (whether it's a prank of Apollo or not), he gave her his most precious treasure. He kissed her forehead one last time and said, "Good luck, Charlotte." And that was when she welcomed the darkness. Hermes then proceeded to continue delivering things without his caduceus this time. He'll surely miss them and also the one who is taking care of them currently. A New Enemy Arising The Cave of Dreams'' To be continued! :) ~PurpleRose328